X-MEN: Evolution I Won't Say I'm In Love (Fan-fiction)
by darkstarrystar88
Summary: Rogue won't say she's in love. I hope everyone enjoys, this little story.
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN: Evolution I Won't Say I'm In Love

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 1

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

It was another typical late spring Friday afternoon at school, which meant a weekend filled with fun for the students at Bayville High. And the up coming basketball game that weekend. Bayville High vs. Dakota High. Everyone was talking about how the game was going to be a huge hit one rival school against the other. Everyone that day, showed off his or her school spirit and wore red and gold, in support for Bayville's basketball team.

"Whoo-hoo! I can't wait for the game, tomorrow I'm so excited!"said one student. "Yeah, me too! I can't wait for Bayville to cream Dakota High. They're so going down!" said another student. Students were hustling and bustling around the school halls, as some students chatted away, talking about tomorrows big basketball game, as students made their way, to their classrooms.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gosh, Misty, I don't think I'll ever catch up on all of this homework,I gotta do this weekend,"said Rogue. "Oh, don't be silly girlie, that's why I'm here to help you! What are friends for?" said Misty. Misty was Rouge's new friend who transferred from Australia to the U.S.A, and both of her parents were scientist who traveled, all around the world. Misty had lived everywhere you could think of to Paris,Tokyo,Germany, and Rio just to name a few.

Misty was practically used to traveling everywhere and living in all sorts of places. She made alot of friends along, the way and kept in contact with a select few of friends. On the day Misty had arrived at Bayville, she met Rogue the two of them been friends ever since. "Hey, what do you say, me and you go over to my place and we have a girls study party tonight?" said Misty with a smile. "Well, Misty I -"

"Let me guess, you have other plans?" said Misty."Oh, no no it's not like that," Rogue said as she shook her head. "Well, I just got other stuff going on tonight that's all." "Like what? What is it this time?"said Misty. As she folded her arms looking at her friend. Giving off that what do you mean, expression on her face. Rogue then opened up her locker to grab her bookbag, and placed her homework inside,then grabbed her purse.

"Well, I-" then Rogue got cut off just about she was, to say something. "I know right? I can't believe that Kurt, even did that!" said Scott. Then Jean laughed. "Yeah, I know right? And the look on Mrs. Alison's face was priceless! I couldn't stop laughing either." "Believe me I don't think, anyone could have foreseen that coming," said Scott.

Both of them started laughing,while walking down the hall way towards past Rogue's locker and Misty. Ignoring both the two as they continue, to walk pass them. Rogue sighed as she looked at the two, of them talking and laughing."Girlie, is somethin' eating at you?" said Misty.

"Huh? Well..., " said Rogue. "Oh, spit it out girlie! And just tell me!" said Misty. "It's nothing Misty, she then tried to change the whole subject between them. And hey I gotta turn in my English paper to Mr. Hall I'll see you around," said Rogue. "Oh, alright, I'll call you later then girlie," said Misty. "See you later,"said Rouge. Then Rouge walked off down the hallway, alone towards her English class. Leaving Misty standing looking, quite puzzled.

**A/N: Before anyone says, anything. I know it's a tad bit short for a story right now.**

**But I promise the next chapter will be a tad bit longer. That's all for now!~**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

X-MEN: Evolution

[Fan-fiction]

Ch. 2

I Won't Say I'm In Love.

Part 2

The next day had rolled around for Rogue, just like any other day. The entire rest of the School day kept Rogue busy, with never ending day filled with pop quizzes,test,and so on. All she ever wanted to do was just, go home and sleep and forget about the whole day. "More, homework I'm never going to have any free time to myself,"said Misty. "Like that even matters, I got loads of papers that I gotta do and there goes my weekend," complained Rogue.

The two of them moaned at the thought, of the whole never ending homework that had lied ahead for both Misty and Rogue. Trying to take both of their minds of the subject. Misty, then thought up a far more less different topic, to talk about.

"Did you hear girlie? Our basketball team won over the weekend? Isn't smash?!" said Misty excitedly. "Yeah...I guess?"Who didn't seem far more less interested in the whole thing. "Girlie, don't you follow sports around here?"asked Misty. "Well...Misty, I don't really, follow any kind of sports around here,"said Rogue.

"You don't?"said Misty. "That's what the big talk is going around school today, practically everyone has been talking about it." said Misty. "Like I said Misty, I don't usually follow any kind of sports around here,"said Rogue. "Then what do you follow, around here? Oh I know, school gossip? Cause you wouldn't believe the rumor, I've heard!"said Misty.

"Like I said about sports, I don't usually follow any kind of rumors around here," said Rogue. "Well, if it's not the sports and school gossip. Then what do you follow around here?"asked Misty.

"Well, Misty I don't really follow generally much of anything, really,"said Rogue. "Really?"said Misty. "Really,"replied Rogue. "Hey, I got an even better one!" said Misty. "What's that?"asked Rogue. "How about we go grab some lunch and ditch 6th period?"said Misty."You know something, Misty I sure do like having you around,"said Rouge. "Oh, I know and what are friends for?" said Misty. So, the two of them both ditched 6th period and went out to lunch.

**Meanwhile back at School...**

"So, then I totally like told him. I just wasn't into him and that he should find someone else to go, to the dance. It's like get a clue you know?" said Kitty. Her friend Alison then sighed and said,"Boys are so totally clueless aren't they?" "I know like right?"said Kitty as she smiled and giggled. As the two of them walked down the hallway talking about boys, to school and so on. "Just once I wish guys would get a clue. When like a girl says no it means no!"said Kitty. "I know right?" said Alison.

"Anyway, I don't know about you Kitty, but I'm so not ready for this test today in Mrs. Peterson's class,"said Alison. "I know like me too..I don't think I'll even make the grade. I swear she gives us way too much homework. I had spent over 3 hours studying,"said Kitty. "That's way more hours than I've spent,"said Alison. Kitty then walked over towards her locker then said, "Hey save me a seat in class, I gotta go get my books in my locker." "Okay, will do,"said Alison. Then her friend walked off to class.

Then Scott walked up towards Kitty at her locker. "Hey Kitty, have you seen Rogue at all today?"asked Scott. "Like no way, I haven't seen her since 5th period why?"said Kitty. "One of her teachers said, she hasn't been in class today,"said Scott. Then Kurt walked by with a his group of friends all talking. "Hey Kurt have you seen, Rogue?"said Scott. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning,"he said as he walked away. Little did Scott and the others know. Rogue had skipped class with her friend Misty.

"That's another tardy, for you Ms. Alivion!"said the Principal. "Shit who cares!"said the angry student. "Then I'll see you in detention after school!"said the Principal. "Like I give a damn!"said the student as she walked off away pissed off. It was none other than Misty herself. Misty had arrived at school late with a tardy after her and Rogue skipped class together.

Scott saw Misty walking away, all pissed off like. "Hey Misty isn't it?" said Scott. "Yeah whats it to you mate?"said Misty. As she folded her arms. "Whoa, whats your deal Misty?"asked Scott. "Stupid principal's mate, that's my issue!"she said. "Listen have you seen, Rogue?"said Scott. "Yeah, she was with me this afternoon. She said she had to go do some things,"said Misty. With a relief Scott then said,"Okay. Whenever you see her, tell her Mr. Andrews needs to have a word with her,"said Scott. "Do, I look like a freaking secretary to you?"said Misty. "No, but it would be nice if you inform her. After all she is your friend,"said Scott. "I gotta get to class, just be sure you tell her when you see her,"said Scott. "Whatever you say,"said Misty. Scott then walked away, off to class.

**Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute.**

"What's it this time Charles?"said Logan as he took a yawn."Cerebro, has detected a new mutant,"said Charles. "A new mutant?"said Logan. "Yes,"said Charles. "But what is strange is...the signal is rather faint,"said Charles. "Well maybe that darn thing, is broken Chuck?"said Logan. "I don't think so, Cerebro hasn't been acting this way, before and perhaps, it might be this new mutant it's picked up. The reading shows the location somewhere, in the midwest area. Then the signal goes off. It's almost as if this mutant can easily, turn his or her powers on and off,"said Charlies. "That's in possible Chuck,"said Logan. "I know,"said Charlies.

Charlies sat in this electric wheel chair puzzled and thought that how, strange it was, first Cerebro picks up a new mutant then the signal goes faint. What could it mean? Just what sort of incredible power did this mutant had hold? A million questions ran through, the Professor's head. Just who is this new mutant? What special powers did this person hold?"Cerebro has detected a new mutant,"said an automatic female voice. "There it goes again,"said Logan. "Location: Unknown. Name: Unknown,Age: Unknown,"said the automatic female voice.

"That's strange..."said the Professor. "What is it Chuck? I'm telling you this thing is broken, must of have some kind of virus or glitch or something?" said Logan. "I don't think so Logan. I was able to get a quick reading, with just my powers. And all I could get, it is in fact a mutant. I'm sure of it,"said Charles. "I don't know Charles, I still think this old thing has a glitch,"said Logan. Just as Logan was about to walk away, out of the room Charles then said, "Not so fast Logan,"said Charles.

"What is it?"said Logan. As he turned his head over to Charles. Charles then took off the Cerebro helmet, and said "Cerebro may have not been able, to detect the mutant. But I did however manage to get a quick reading on this new mutant with just using my powers. All I could get was it is in fact a mutant. Because this person used her powers,"said Charles.

Then he continued on and said, "It's as if this girl can easily turn her powers on and off whenever she needs to. She is a very powerful one. It as if she could actually sense another presence,which was why her powers keep going on and off. "Wow, and you got all that from just one reading? Man Charles I tell you somethin' those powers of yours amaze me,"said Logan.

"Yes, I know,"said Charles. As he then took off his Cerebro helmet off, then placed it down. "Hold the elevator for me Logan, I'm going up,"said Charles. As Charles used his electric wheel chair as he wheeled away, from Cerebro. Logan and Charles went up the elevator to the next floor. All little did Charles and Logan both knew that this new mutant was in fact a unique and rare kind.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys, this chapter. Until then everyone!~**

**Peace!**


End file.
